


Guide to the Insanity Soul

by Storm54



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: This is a guide to the soul type of Charlie in my short, Seven Souls and More.





	Guide to the Insanity Soul

To even begin to have the chance of developing the insanity soul type, the parents need to have a special combination of traits. Once they have a kid, there is a 25 percent chance that the kid will have an insanity soul. The insanity soul type has a little of all soul types, but with the negative parts of the majority drawn out.

Pros  
This soul type has the ability to have a ghost-like manifestation of the user exit their body for a certain amount of time.  
They often can open up other's point of view.  
Bearers often display an abnormal amount of skill and intelligence.  
They accept things more easily.  
Bearers are extremely loyal to their friends and family, and will defend them with her life.  
The voice in their head can make good decisions... rarely.

Cons  
The soul type manifests as a voice in the bearers head, arguing for the opposite point. In the case of severe emotional distress, the voice may become silent or become bloodthirsty.  
Depending on the negative traits being drawn out, the bearer may suffer some of these symptoms. Unwillingness to hurt anyone to a problematic extent. A twisted sense of justice. Extremely low or high self worth. Inability to make decisions. Not knowing when to quit. A problematic expression of courage.  
If the user exits their body for more then 5 minutes, they start getting rapidly escalating pain that depends on how long they have been outside of their body and how close to their body they are.  
The bearers are often erratic, and can have a temper.  
The bearers often hate authority.


End file.
